UNDERCOVER
by deathbyscreams
Summary: Bella Swan, a witch, has an important mission. She must go undercover into the vampire world to see if they support Voldemort or not. She must collection information on the Cullens to see where their loyalty really lies.
1. Prologue

Summary: Bella Swan(a witch) has an important mission. She must go undercover into the vampire world to see if they support Voldemort or not. She must collection information on the the Cullens to see where their loyalty really lies.

A/N: takes place during the 5th Harry Potter book and the beginning of Twilight. This is really new stuff for me to write so iunno how it's going to turn out. But very OCC AU

Prologue

Bella's POV

**Name: Charlotte Lewis **

**Height/weight: 5'9/190**

**Age: 42**

**Hobbies: read, writing, visiting museums, shopping.**

**Personality: shy, insecure, stubborn, shallow, curious, conservative, traditional, depressed, sexually repressed.**

**Occupation: teacher **

**Mission: To submerge oneself among the Cullens, gain their trust and find out whose side they belong too. Win their trust and get them to join our side. You will pose as a muggle. **

**Partners: Ginny and Fred Weasley James Adams **

I glanced at the information in front of me. I tried to take in the fact that for the next 6 months I would be pretending to be a fat old sexually repressed woman. Just the thought of completing this mission made me shiver. Vampires were dangers. Even though I was a witchand could fully kill a vampire if I needed too, there was still the risk.

The other down side of this mission was that I couldn't perform magic unless it was absolutely necessary. I was to act and be treated like a muggle. That thought alone made me want to walk away from this mission.

But I knew I had to do this. I had volunteered to do this.

I couldn't let Dumbledore down. I had to do this for him and the world. I had to get the vampires on our side. Voldemort already had the dementors; if he gained all the vampires loyalty then we would surely be at a disadvantage.

I grabbed the stack of papers contain my identity and information of the Cullens and threw it in to my carry on. I grabbed my luggage containing all of Ms. Lewis' clothing and left to go catch a taxi because that what a muggle would do.

A/n

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Ready

**Chapter One**

**Getting ready**

I quietly said good bye to England as the plane took off. I wouldn't be seeing my home for six months, maybe even longer depending upon how well the mission went.

I listened to the engine pound as the plane worked its way up into the sky. I could never understand how muggles managed to get something that weight 3 tons up in the air so high without magic. Muggle science had always fascinated me but I had never had the patients to learn much about it. I hope to god I wouldn't be teaching anything science related or the muggles were bond to find out I wasn't really a certified teacher; and I really would like to avoid any complications in the mission.

I tapped my fingers softly on the arm rest, five minutes into this mission and I was already bored. I should have just apparated there. That wouldn't have hurt anyone would have? I just got my apparate license.

But no, Dumbledore insists that taking the plane to Forks would prepare me to act among muggles.

Hah Forks, why would you name one of your cities after an eating utensil? I will never understand muggles or vampires for that matter. Well at least the Cullens I didn't understand.

What is the point of being a vampire if you couldn't kill a few muggles and get away with it? I know it's horrible to kill people, but isn't it part of a vampire's nature to kill? I mean I don't feel guilty about eating a chicken. Why would a vampire feel guilty about eating a human? What part of their brain actual feels remorse for the people they killed? They didn't have a soul so I don't see how it's possible for the Cullens to stop eating humans or live among the humans.

Well at least this showed me that if a vampire could live among muggles then a wizard who is a mortal just like then can definitely live among them.

I took out my information on the Cullens and proceeded to look at it. I glanced at the information and tried my best to memorize it. You never know, it could come in handy.

Who am I kidding I don't care, I'm just boring myself to tears. Besides I have already read it and memorized how beautiful they looked. I shouldn't even be worried about knowing the information; I should be worried about my acting skills. I was never really good at lying or pretending to be someone else. My stubborn nature always came through.

I sighed to myself trying to find a way to entertain myself.

I turned to the person sitting next me to me and said "Want to see a magic trick?"

The lady next to me replied, "sure."

I kept chanting this is stupid I'm being stupid over and over again in my head, but I ignore that stupid voice.

The woman sitting next to me was in her early 40s and was extremely overweight. I'm surprised she fit in her seat.

Don't be rude Bella, apologize.

I shook my head forcing myself to concentrate on what magic trick I was going to perform.

I decided to keep it simple. I had seen muggles do this before when they were trying to fool the other muggles with their illusions.

I grabbed a dollar bill out of my wallet and crumpled it up. I laid it on the palm of my hand and muttered "Wingardium Leviosa" under my breath. I watched the dollar bill hover over my palm.

The woman didn't seem that impressed. She simply raised one eyebrow at me.

I wouldn't take that from an ignorant muggle.

I let the dollar bill hover high and that only made her eyebrow go higher. I swear her eyebrow almost flew off her face when I made the dollar bill gently tap the ceiling.

I had expected her to be impressed, but she simply thought that I was a foolish little girl.

I am not a foolish. My stubborn anger was breaking through, causing me to do a rather stupid thing.

I mutter the spell one more time and watch the ball fly over the passenger's seats all the way to the front of our section.

The lady's eyes widen and I quickly shielded myself from her stare. I spent the rest of the trip staring at the closed window unwilling to meet the woman's questioning glances.

Two seconds into the mission and I had already risked exposure and failed at life.

Note to self; never perform magic tricks for the muggles.

*

*

*

16 hours later and the plane finally landed. I had never been so happy to see land. I had spent the whole trip trying to avoid the lady's questions and stares.

I rushed out to get my luggage and then to hail a taxi; Ugg taxis filthy filthy cars that always smelled of tobacco.

As I was about to get a taxi I saw the lady from the plane, my god was she stalking me. But then I turned around to look at her again and realized that she was perfect.

I quickly jumped into the taxi with her. She looked very shock to be sitting with me but she didn't say anything.

The drive dropped us off at Forks and I got off with her. She walked a few steps in front of me while rummaging through her bag.

I got ready to stun her when she whipped around spraying me with this bloody awful spay. It burned my eyes causing them to tear up. I heard her scream at me to back off and that she didn't want trouble.

This was the reason why I don't hang out with muggles. They're always are spraying something bloody awful at you and making a scene. This woman was crazy.

I finally grabbed my wand and managed to stun the woman before she attracted the muggle police. God knows I didn't want to deal with police.

After my eyes stopped burning I shaved off her hair and wiped her memory of me. I decided the best way to get to my new house was to just apparate to my house and not risk making another horrible mistake in public.

Seconds later I was in my new home. It was very simple and old fashion. I kind of liked it.

I climbed the stairs to claim the master bedroom and to begin to prepare for the next day where I would impersonate a teacher.

I unpacked all Mrs. Lewis' clothing and tried to give the home some personal touches. After that was done I could no longer prolong the inevitable. I grabbed one of the hairs I cut off of the woman and dropped it in a cup of pollyjuice potion. I looked myself in the mirror one last time saying good bye to my young fit body and hello to and old fat woman's body. I never thought I would actually wish I had my body until now, where it was this or being obese.

I chugged the pollyjuice potions.

I began to feel the changes.

I looked at myself one more time and saw that I was fat tall and old.

Hello my name is charlotte Lewis I'll be your teacher for the next year.

This was going to be a horrible mission. Dumbledore owes me big.

**A/N: Not much happening, but this sets up Bella's characters, her view on vampires, how she feels about being a fat woman and all that jazz….and how she lacks common sense….. **


	3. Chapter 2: school

**Chapter 2**

**School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. But I do own my idea! **

**Hope you enjoy**

"This year we want to start the year off right. Remember our objective is to get the students ready for life, so don't be afraid to challenge them. Help them reach the top, help them succeed in life. It's our jobs as teachers to help the student…" Bleh bleh bleh

I should be paying attention to this meeting but I was too busy staring at the lines on the table. They make interesting patterns.

I stole a glanced at the clock and saw that there were only ten minutes left until class started; at least the meeting would come to end, and then the real fun begins, teaching.

I was going to be an English teacher. I had to teach and talk about books I had never heard of. I'd have to be an expert on the subject and learn to write with pens. Could my life get any harder?

I spent last night sparknotes–ing all the books I'd need to know about. And do you know what I found out last night? Muggle books sucks, no wonder muggles drop out of high school. After I read the sparknotes I realized I have no ideas what symbols and metaphors were. So I spent the rest of the night on Wikipedia learning about all those things people use to describe good literature.

I really do feel sorry for muggles.

And do you know what else I found out? Really fat people chaff in all the WRONG places.

I'm really good at feeling sorry for myself because all I've been doing is complaining. I've been doing it so much that I was growing tired of it. And now I'm complaining about how I'm always complaining. How stupid is that?

I finally lost interest in the table and glance at the window.

I saw five beautiful students standing by their car, wait no five beautiful vampires.

They seemed to be extremely bored; at least I know I'm not the only one. They were beautiful just like their pictures. They also seemed so harmless; well accept for the big one, I think his name was Emmett?

I watched them from my seat as they stood motionless for 5 minutes. What were they thinking about? Were they as bad as the myths claimed they were? They really did seem harmless. But I shook my head forcing myself to remember what vampires were capable of and not allow myself to be fooled by their looks; even if the boy with the reddish brown hair was far too attractive for his own good. But he really was beautiful. I have to hand it to Carlisle for deciding to keep that boy around. He was drop dead gorgeous in a literal sense.

STOP IT BELLA YOU ARE PLAYING A 42 YEAR OLD WOMAN.

If you make a pass at him, that will be bad.

Now why would that be bad?

It's called statutory rape……

Psh I'm really 17.

That's not what your body says; your body says you're a fat old woman who needs to lay off the Twinkies.

I do not eat Twinkies, those things are gross!

Well I don't care; you will not lust after a vampire. Vampires are blood thirsty creatures with no soul. You came here to do your mission not ogle at some vampire. Vampires are DANGEROUS.

Okay okay okay, I get it, I will do my job and not trust the vampires. Gosh….

But part of the mission was getting to know the Cullens and getting them to trust you. why can't you talk to the reddish haired boy while you're at it?

Because i said so, understand? Vampires = bad

yes ma'am

Reasonable Bella won over lusty Bella, which I guess in the end was a good thing. He might look good from a far but I'm sure he's actually pure evil up close.

The bell rang, signaling the end of my day dream and the start of hell I mean class.

*

*

I remember the beginning of my first year at Hogwarts. When I went up to be sorted I ended up tripping over the stool causing the sorting hat to fly into professor Snape's face. When I got up I was met by millions of people laughing and staring at me. It was like I was naked in front of everyone. I ended up running out of the room beet red. I still have nightmares about that day. I still get chills every time I watch the first years walk up to the sorting hat. I still can't face the sorting hat.

Let's just say my first day of teaching felt like déjà vu.

You know that feeling when you are doing something really stupid and you try to stop yourself but you can't. It's like you are watching your life on a TV screen. You scream at the person aka me, to do something or not do something, but they don't listen. You watch the person crash and burn and you couldn't do anything about it. Well that's what teaching was like.

The mixture of the pure embarrassment I felt when I first came to Hogwarts along with a strange sense of confusion and frustration is what I felt during my first day of teaching

Who knew teaching could be this hard?

I've never wanted to puke so badly in my life.

Apparently you are supposed to write up a syllabus and have an activity prepared too.

*

*

I rushed to my first class not wanting to be late on the first day. I felt my extra layer of fat flap around in the wind as I realized I was much less mobile then I was before. I bet this was the first time someone saw a fat woman run in heels. Wait heels? I can't run in flats let along heels

I ran in the classroom and ran/ skidded/tripped to my desk. Call it whatever you like but the end result was the same; I ended up slamming into my desk causing the whole class to burst out laughing. Damn those heels, my face burst into flames. I threw my bag onto the desk and tried to act calm and not run out of the room.

I don't think I'd ever have the kid's respect if I ran out of the room everything I did something embarrassing. If I did that then I might as well not show up for class ever.

I didn't know what to do with myself; I can't believe I'm doing this. I mean a teacher? Come on, why couldn't I have been the janitor or something easy.

I mean teaching people my age, people my age didn't even like me. They usually throw stuff at me, and just because I was in a fat suit didn't mean they would stop throwing things at me. The only thing that would change would be the fact that they would start throwing candy or chips at me. Hell they'll probably start throwing giant tubs of lard at me. Eww lard that stains clothing, if that happened I was going to have to invest in some detergent and bleach.

I rummaged throw my bag pretending to do something. Well I hope it looked like I was doing something. I was actually in the middle of an episode of trying not to run away, cry or crap my pants. Yes crap my pant was definitely not something high on the list of things I wanted to do in front of the class. I think I could get fired for that.

I continued to look for the imaginary papers, hoping that courage would come raging through my body and let me start the class. The class was dead silent. I could feel their eye burn holes in my fat head.

Maybe they'd get so bored and just leave.

How many minutes were there left in the period?

"You know it's against the rules to run in the halls and classroom." Someone broke the silence.

I spun around to see which kid had just said that to me. It was blonde girl that looked like someone had broken her face and tried to put it back together. Okay she was actually very pretty but I wasn't going to complement someone who just insulted me.

I did some quick breathing exercises and decided to mentally put on my manly man commando boots. I needed those if I was going to kick some ass, in particular miss blonde.

"How kind of you to point out the oblivious miss..?" slut face.

"Smith, Lauren Smith."

Pooper scooper.

"Well, Miss Smith, since you are so intelligent that you are able to correct the teacher how about you write a three page paper on how helpful it is to remind people of the rule and how me must follow them. Since you have shown that your intelligence is above all the other students, I can only trust you with this assignment. I want it tomorrow, and make it 6 pages."

Where did that come from? I just punished a student for back sassing me and I didn't even crap my pants yet. Maybe I can do this.

All the students looked scared/ had respect for me?

The Lauren girl looked extremely mad. She looked like she was about to say something but she stopped herself.

After chastising that girl I actually had some confidence to start the class.

I wrote my name on the board and quickly tried to think of something to do for the rest of the period. I forgot you are supposed to actually do something during class time.

"I'm Mrs. Lewis and welcome to English 3; I expected that most of you have either sparknoted or read the books." Was it bad that I expected them not to do their homework? I was just being realistic and not a thick headed teacher.

Oh my god the hot vampire is in my class. Is there something on my face, do I look nice? Does he know I'm really just a 17 year old girl? What if he knows I'm lying? What if he decides to try to kill the entire class?

I hope if he kills anyone he kills that Lauren girl.

Bella don't wish bad things on other people

Great I was talking to myself again.

"So I want you to write a short essay as why you like or didn't like the main character of either Catcher and the Rye or The Stranger." I hope to god those were the books they were suppose to read.

The class began to whine and sigh. That's right Bella I mean Mrs. Lewis had on her manly man boots and is kicking ass and taking names.

I watched the class slowly take out some binder paper and pencils. They were all glaring at me but I didn't care as long as they weren't laughing at me, they could hate me all they wanted.

Edward gracefully began to write his essay as the other students zoned out trying to figure out what to write about.

How was I suppose to get close to the Cullens when I out aged them by at least two decades? I should have played someone close to their age not some fat woman. I will never understand how Dumbledore's mind works.

I went and sat at my computer. I pretended to check my email and do other teacher official things.

I was going to try to figure out how these damn things worked, but I actually spent the rest of the period staring at Edward Cullen work.

The bell rang and I told the class to hand in their essays, this caused another grown.

I collected everyone's paper.

i was so happy that I made it through first period.

Only 5 more to go.

O.o

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hit or miss?**

**Review please.**

**A**


	4. Chapter 3 : End of the Day

**Chapter 3**

**End of the Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or twilight, psh I wish.**

**Chapter 3 equals the last boring chapter before action happens.**

When you are in sex ED you are told that teenage boys are thinking about sex roughly every five seconds, maybe even every three. That's because boys are going through puberty and their sex drives are finally waking up. Actually I'm not sure I should have paid more attention in class. But instead I had spent my time playing Tetris figuring that I didn't need to know this information.

I now wish I had paid more attention. Isn't 17 supposed to be the most sexually frustration age for a guy. At that age isn't the guy's mind permanently on sex? I'm not sure, I'm not a guy. But all I know is that I feel sorry for Edward. I mean I don't know why I'm thinking about this. I not even sure it's appropriate to be thinking about this since he was technically my student. But I guess I was just hoping that Edward would be so horny that he might be willing to ignore my 40 year old body and make love to me. But then again I'd feel sorry for Edward if he that sexually frustrated that he would be willing to see me naked.

I don't even understand why I'm so interested in him. I've never really taken a liking to someone so fast. Also I'm surprised I actually want to get with a vampire. My mother had taught my better than that. I shouldn't want to sleep with vampires or something that is over 100 years old. That's statutory rape to the maxim.

But in the end I had made a deal with myself, if Edward was willing to look at me naked I was willing to throw away what my mother taught me. I mean we all have to compromise in order to get what we want.

Wait noooo……….

I will stop lusting after Edward Cullen.

I turned my attention back to the clock. There were three minutes until the bell rang signaling the start of lunch.

I glanced at the class and watch them scramble to finish their essay. Alice Cullen was in this class. I hate to admit this but she was kind of cute in a pixie way. Her eyes were full of life, happiness just radiated off of her. I wish I could stand by her and soak up some of the happiness and joy and then maybe I could enjoy my job even though I hated it.

The bell finally rang and the students quickly left. I was finally alone.

I never thought I would be this happy to be alone, not having to pretend to be something I wasn't. I don't think I realized how hard this was going to be. But I was going to have to man up and just accept the fact I was going to do this mission. So from now on I would only refer to myself as Charlotte Lewis. Bella Swan was on a vacation and wouldn't be back for 6 months or so. So from now I would act like my character. I would not lust after someone that was half my age physically. I would drink coffee and make adult conversation about the politics. I would take off my manly man commando boots and putt on my environmentally friendly, arch supporting tennis shoes. My commando boots would be stashed away in the closest along with Bella Swan's belongings.

*

*

I heard a loud knock bring me back to life. I turned to see a teacher at the door. He was in his early forties and was beginning to bald. He was wearing a formal shirt with some white wash jeans. He seemed really jittery, looks like someone needs some ADHD medicine. Plus he had the whole creeper vibe going on. He had the creeper smile alone with the creeper tone. Clearly I've been watching too many catch that predator shows.

"Mrs. Lewis I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for lunch?"

Eww no.

Wait what would Mrs. Lewis do?

She would go to lunch with him because she'd want to get to know the staff.

Ugg I really hate this Lewis person, she was really starting to chaff my ass.

"Yes, sure let me grab my lunch" _and my pepper spray_.

I grabbed my lunch and followed Mr. Creeper to the Staff lounge.

"So how long have you been teaching?"

Great, I had to make conversation.

"A few years."

"really? I would have guessed that you've been teaching longer than that. From what I've heard the students have only said positive things about you."

Kiss ass.

He flashed me his signature creeper smile.

Was it me or was he hitting on me?

He was being way too friendly, and he kept accidently touching my elbow.

"Umm, nope, I have very little experience."

"Really, So what do you think of Forks?"

_Umm that I really want to impale you with a Fork. _

"It's nice."

We finally reached the teacher lounge I rushed off to hide from Mr. Creeper Creeperton.

I went over to microwave my lunch. Shit how do you use one of these? I studied the buttons with all the numbers on them. I couldn't understand what was going on and how long to cook my pasta for. I really should have paid more attention in my muggle studies class, I 'm starting to wonder if I ever paid attention in class ever.

Well maybe I should just skip lunch.

I started to leave for the door but Mr. Creeperton was standing by it talking to another woman. I feel sorry for the woman, but maybe if I'm real quiet he won't notice me leave.

I started to sneak towards the door. I glanced over at the woman he was talking too, poor woman. She was probably bored to tears and ready to shit her pants. I would not want to be near him or touch his hands. God knows where they've been.

As I was opening the door I thought I was home free but of course the woman backstabbed me.

"Look isn't that the new teacher Mrs. Lewis?"

I turned around to face the woman and Mr. Creeperton. That woman should burn in hell how dare she use me to get rid of the creeper???

Of course Mr. Creeperton was now focused on me. He was going to follow me out of the room. shit…………………………

I ran out of the room hoping that he would get the hint. I can't believe someone could find me attractive and be hitting on me. I sped walk to my classroom. I heard him shouting behind me but I pretended to not hear him. I rushed into my classroom and I was ready to barricade the door if it meant keeping him out. I slammed the door and looked for somewhere to hide in the classroom. I could lock the door, but there weren't any locks on these doors. I could use magic but I wasn't allowed too. I could hide under my desk. I heard his booming voice getting closer and closer. SHIT

I opened up the window and dive out. I land on a bush and fell forward. I stayed dead silent as I head Mr. Creeperton enter my room. I held my breath until I heard him close the door.

I saw two kids staring at me. Great, now I'll have the crazy teacher rep.

"What the hell are you looking at.?"

They quickly ran off just as the bell rang signaling the start of 5th period.

Great I didn't even get to eat lunch.

**A/N: If I get 10 reviews tonight I will update tonight again. if not you'll have to wait until later this week.**

**The next chapter well have a lots of stuff happens. Trust me you want me to update soon. I'm supper excited for it..**

**Plus I'm Sick so it would make my day if you reviewed.**

**Anyone interested in being my Beta?**

**I've never really had one before so I'd have a hard time picking from one in the beta section.**

**So PM if you are interested**

**Pretty please, I promise I'm pleasant to talk too……**

**Review = sneak peak I already have the next chapter mostly written.**


	5. Chapter 4:Mistake

**Chapter 4 **

**Mistake**

_**Italics equals memories / flash back**_

**And I really hate this chapter, but it's important to my crazy plot I made up in my little place I call my mind. I'm disappointed in the way it flowed and it was kind of feels emotionless but I guess I don't want to make anyone cry….. **

My first day of teaching was finally over. At least they didn't stalk me home or set me on fire. But I did manage to embarrass myself on countless occasions and I did jump out of a window today.

Tomorrow could only get better

Or the students could always decide to set me on fire or tie me up tomorrow.

That's the way to think Swan! I mean Lewis.

I decided to rest for a while. I watched some TV, and cooked dinner since I didn't each lunch.

Then I got really bored and decided that a real teacher would try to grade the student's paper work and hey maybe I should plan tomorrow's lesson so I don't look like an idiot.

I sat down to read the student's paper. I almost died. All the papers were stupid and the same. Well all of them accept for the Cullen's papers. Their papers were so good that they could have been published. I had to run and grab a dictionary in order to read their papers. I mean I felt like I was reading something out of text book. I just ended up giving them all As on their papers.

After I had turned my brain to mush reading those papers I was still bored and not tired.

I finally decided to go on an adventure, and by adventure I mean a drive around Forks.

I hopped into my car and began to drive around and see what there was in Forks. I drove aimlessly around until I ended up at a beach. I don't think this was part of Forks. It turns out I was at La Push.

I got out of my car and wondered down to the beach. It was really pretty here. The dark crisp night really contrasted the bright moon. The ocean softly lapped up the beach. I sat myself down just to soak of the feelings of the beach. It was really relaxing here. I wedged my toes in the sand and played with little bits of sand.

This scenery managed to calm me down. Looking at nature always made me feel like life was simpler than it really was.

After I had breathed in enough sea air I got up to leave. I began to walk back to my car.

As I walked back I thought I saw something but I think it was just the dark playing tricks on me. I kept chanting it just in your mind it just in your mind.

I began to walk faster but I saw a flash of a big animal.

I walked even faster.

I saw something grey and wolf like.

That was definitely not part of my imagination.

I began to speed walk to my car, why was it so far away??

Maybe it wasn't a werewolf. Maybe it was just a bear.

That's it; it's a bear Bella stop freaking out.

I saw it again and this time I was sure that it was a werewolf.

I felt flashes of my past coming back. Bits of images burned into my memory were flaking into my eye sight.

I wanted to puke; I felt the bill rise up my throat.

I began to stagger towards the car, please anything but a werewolf.

I grabbed my wand out of my pocket and held tightly to it, just in case I told myself, just in case.

I could see my car in sight.

I ran for it and just as I was about to reach safely I saw a giant ball of fur jump in front of me. I screamed and blindly shot a spell of him.

I closed my eyes trying to ignore the flashback. I didn't move until I heard a giant thud as the beast fell over.

I opened my eyes and saw the monster lying lifeless on the ground. I watched for any signs of it to be alive and there were none.

I felt emotionally drained. I wanted to go home and crawl into my bed. My knees shook and I was scared I was going to fall over.

But I had to deal with this.

I took the body and apparated into the middle of the woods. I buried it.

After I did that I puked in a bush. I emptied my stomach until I all that would have come out afterwards was my stomach.

I finally felt my emotions waking up.

I apparated back to my car and drove back to my house.

I was going to have to deal with this.

First Dumbledore makes me pretend to be a fat woman.

I have to deal with vampires.

I didn't have any friends.

I couldn't use magic.

Werewolves were where I crossed the line.

Nasty ,people eating werewolves.

_Who should I kill first?_

_You or your sister?_

_You both smell so delicious, it's so hard to pick._

_Would you like to join us?_

I rushed home. I thrashed through my belongings until I found my potions book.

I was going to kill every single one of them.

I flipped through the pages until I found the recipe I was looking for.

_Maybe I'll just play with you first._

_No please don't hurt her, take me._

I went to the kitchen and began to collect the items I needed.

I felt the tears come to my eyes and leak out. I wiped them away furiously, no I will not cry. It happened a long time ago. It wasn't you fault, at least they said it wasn't your fault.

No I can't do anything about the past all I can do is prevent other people from losing their sister.

I hate werewolves.

I will not tolerate something running lose destroying families.

I began to measure items and throw the in a pot.

I was going to kill every last one of them.

_Do you know what your insides look like?_

_I do._

_Do you want to watch and find out Bella?_

I threw more ingredients in blindly.

My tears were coming down my face leaving streaks on my face.

Why couldn't they have come earlier? Why couldn't it have been me?

It was my fault, it was. I don't care what they say. I was the big sister. I should have protected her.

But no I was a coward. I should have done something, anything.

But all I did was screamed and cry. I watched as he tore her apart.

I wanted to puke again.

But no, I'd get rid of the problem.

I would make it up to her.

I would get rid of every werewolf I saw including him.

The person who killed her, Greyback.

I cringed, just thinking about it.

I threw in more ingredients; I finally focused in on the potion and saw that it had turned a sickly green, that's not right. It started to smoke, whoa that's really not right.

I dried my eyes and tried to focus on the task. I clumsily went up stairs to grab another ingredient.

While I was up there I tried to calm myself down so I could focus and not burn the house down.

I heard a loud explosion causing me to jump ten feet into the air.

Crap that wasn't supposed to happen.

I ran down stairs and saw that my hopes of the house not catching fire had been destroyed.

I didn't know what to do. I could put the fire out, that would be the best way or I could just wait for the fire department to come.

I really would prefer if my house didn't burn down, but I had to focus and play a role.

What would Mrs. Lewis do?

She would call 911 and wait for the fire department to come because she couldn't do magic.

I had to sacrifice my house in order to play my role, could my dad get any worse?

I decided to grab all my belongings and stash them in the woods since I didn't want those to burn to a crisp either. I mean I didn't have high hopes of the fire department saving my house.

I ran out of the house carrying my stuff, I was greeted by a large crowd of people watching my house turn into ashes.

Wow these people really have no lives if they get up to watch a house burn down.

I ran to the front of the line of people and dropped my stuff. I turned around to watch my house burn down. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't. I had shed enough tears today.

I watched the fire department finally arrive to save an already broken house.

I stayed until they had completely put out the fire, I was the only person left stand there when they finally left.

After the fire department left I was still stand there just looking at the burnt piece of my house that were left.

This was fire was caused by my hatred of werewolves.

That hatred had destroyed more than help.

I finally put all my stuff in the car. I drove off to the school, maybe I could stay the night there.

While I was driving, I didn't think about how upset I was about the werewolves or the house burning down I just thought about the beach I had been at. I thought about how the sand felt against my toes and for some reason that had only made me sadder.

**A/N: don't kill me! I hate this chapter, but review please! It would make me happy, ugg**

**I need a Beta, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: The invitation

Chapter 5

The invitation

I drove to the school and lugged all my stuff to my classroom. I really hated being a muggle, you have to do all this work. How could you possibly be this fat when you have to walk and carry stuff everywhere?

I finally got to the classroom and tried to open it but it wouldn't move. I tried to twist the door handle a different way it still wouldn't move. I can't believe this. The door was locked. Why didn't I know about this? Why didn't I lock the door instead of jumping out of the window? Why didn't I think before I acted or spoke?

I couldn't do anything right could I? I was homeless, tired and not to mention hungry again. I was never going to be friend the Cullens which mean I would never go home. Pretty soon I'll grow so old I'll become senile and forget who I am, then I'll die. I'll die a fat ugly woman who's never had a boyfriend before.

Why did I have to do this?

Ugg why were there freaking werewolves and vampires here?

Why was the damn door locked? More importantly why didn't I have a key to my own freaking classroom?

I slide down to the floor and sat against the door.

This was hopeless; if I was going to question everything I might as well question why magic existed and why Santa Claus wasn't real. Wait magic! I could open the door with magic. But I wasn't allowed to use magic.

Well that hasn't stopped you before; didn't you just kill a werewolf and make a potion that destroyed house tonight? I'm pretty sure that unlocking a stupid lock with magic won't make much of a difference besides the fact that maybe you could get in your classroom and sleep for a bit.

I whipped out my wand and unlocked the door. I locked the door behind. I tossed all my stuff in the corner accepts for a blanket and a pillow. I crawled under my desk with the pillow and blanket. I was going to have a good old fashion crying session since I had just had my house burn down twenty minutes ago but I was too tired. I ended up passing out, probably should have set an alarm.

**IWILLNOTLUSTAFTEREDWARDCULLENIWILLNOTLUSTAFTEREDWARDCULLENIWILLNOTLUSTAFTEREDW**

**************************************

"Charlotte."

"Mhmmm, no five more minutes."

"No dear you have to wake up now."

"Noo, please…."

I tried to roll over to get away from the voice but ended up slamming my head into my desk. Ouch what was that? I crack open one eye and saw that I was lying on the floor; everything came rushing back to me. I cringed internally at the fact that I had spent the night under my desk.

"Mrs. Lewis?"

Who was that I turned around and I saw a pale face staring at me. Oh shit. I tried to get up but slammed my head against my desk. Crap that was going to leave a bruise. Mrs. Cullen moved over so I could crawl out of the desk. I got up and tried to pat my clothing down making myself more presentable.

This must be Esme Cullen, she looked so lovely. How could she ever be dangerous or a threat? But I had to remind myself that they were made this way to fool people, she was in fact a killing machine.

She introduced herself and reached out to shake my hand, "Esme Cullen" I already knew that.

"Charlotte Lewis." I lust after your "son" but its okay I'm actually a 17 year old girl named Bella Swan.

"I've heard so many nice things about you." I'm sure you have. Why did people feel the need to constantly say this to me? I've been teaching for a day and throughout that day I had to remind myself not to throw up. As far teaching goes, a blind mute owl could teach better them me.

But being the nice mature teacher I was I nodded my head and smiled at Esme.

"Yes I do love teaching" it's right up there with public embarrassment and explosive diarrhea. "What can I help you with Esme?"

I finally looked around and I saw that Edward was here too. Shit could my day get any worse? I hope I didn't have to talk to him, I don't think I could form coherent sentences to him this early in the morning.

"Well dear I heard that your house burned down and I was wondering if you'd like to come stay with us until you find somewhere more permanent. I would hate for you to live in your classroom."

Holy shit.

Living with a bunch of vampires? Oh my god, I think this is the closest I've come to fainting and shitting my pants at the same time. But I had to accept, this would make me get close to the Cullens. I had to grow up and do this mission and the only way to do it was by accepting this invitation.

I looked over at Edward and I could tell he wasn't pleased with this invitation. I wonder if he could tell I was lusting for him. I hope not.

"I'd love to come stay with you, if it isn't too much trouble." I gave her my best I'm a sweet nice person smile I could muster up at this hour and this seemed to please her.

"Well I'll leave you to your work, I'll have my sons come after school and pick up your stuff."

She grabbed Edward and they left. I saw that they were whispering to each other as they left. I ignored it because I probably wasn't supposed to notice that.

When they were out of ear shot I allowed myself to fully panic.

I was going to live with vampires.

That meant I'd have to always be Mrs. Lewis. There couldn't be any mistakes. Crap.

I rummaged through my stuff until I found a mirror. I needed to talk to someone.

"Fred Weasley."

It wasn't until a few minutes later that he finally responded.

I saw his reflection and I could tell that I had woken him up.

"Do you know what time it is? It's five in the morning! Oh my god what happened to you? Is that the person you're pretending to be? Holy shit hah." He just kept on laughing. He didn't stop until he was crying.

"Fred!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry Bells it's just that you are-are so old and fat."

"I know! You don't think I know this? I have to sleep like this! Fred please I need your help!"

"Ok okay, what do you need?"

"I need you to come early?"

I really needed him, I couldn't do this alone right now, not when I had to deal with werewolves and vampires. I hate werewolves; I can't deal with them. I needed him here to deal with it.

"Why?"

"Because-because" try to say this calmly Bella, "There are werewolves and I hate them. I need you to come here and deal with them or I'm going to massacre the town for them. I hate them; they hurt people and kill people. Please you need to come here."

I don't know how I managed to get that out in one breath but I did. I'll be more surprised if he actually understood a word I just said.

His face was full of concern, "Okay bells I'll come in few days okay?"

I instantly smiled at the knowledge of having a friend here with me. "Thanks and bring your brother!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, I have to go and get ready to teach."

He started laughing at the thought of me teaching students. I shoved the mirror away. The thought of me teaching couldn't be that funny? Could it?

Ugg I want to shower.

**A/N: **

**Review please! They make me happy!**

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter….**


	7. Chapter 6: Panic

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

**Hope you enjoy : )**

**I apologize for the long wait, I had beta issues. **

I was surprised. It wasn't an 'oh my god my, friends just threw me a birthday party' surprise. Itwas an 'oh my god, I got impregnated with a married man's baby' surprise. And that is not a good surprise. That's a very I-want-to-die-in-a-ditch surprised.

I mean, I'm moving in with vampires! I, Isabella Marie Swan, am moving in with blood drinking immortal creatures! I'd have to share a bathroom with a vampire, wait... vampires don't use bathrooms. But you get the idea.

I'm really nervous about this.

No you don't understand, I'm seconds away from throwing up.

But I was going to suck it up and just do it.

That's what I was going to do.

Then why am I hiding in the teacher's lounge while Jasper and Emmett load all my stuff into their car?

But I needed to be brave about this.

I squared my shoulders and finally left the safety of the teacher's lounge. I traveled towards the parking lot and got ready to deal with the vampires. I mean they can't be_ that_ bad, they did offer me a place to live, right? Or maybe they want to eat me. NO stop thinking like that.

I approached them; trying my best to appear friendly.

"Heyy, you're the lady who scratched my baby." The big one said. Wait... I scratched what?

The big scary vampire called Emmett was talking to me and all I could do was stare at him. He wa s _humongous_.

He waited for me to say something and I think I just drooled in response.

I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't want to upset him either, so I settled for the uncomfortable silence. I decided to concentrate on the sky that was a safe thing to look at.

"Err, it's okay, no big deal." He went back to loading my stuff in the car.

I just kind of stood there awkwardly watching them act human. I really need to work on my social skills. Maybe this was why I never really had friends in school. I mean, I had friends but not a lot of friends. I could count the number of friends I had on one hand.

"We're all done." Emmett said.

"Okay." I responded lamely.

I went to go sit in the front seat but Emmett beat me to it.

"Nah, I already called shot gun." He let out a booming laugh that could have caused an earthquake.

Some of my junk was wedged in the backseat. I don't understand how there was so much of my stuff left, I had already ditched my magical items and the rest of it was burnt to a crisp.

"In."

I nodded timidly and jammed myself in the backseat. I had no choice but to sit awkwardly on a pile of something crunchy. I hope I didn't break anything I was sitting on.

Jasper started the car and whizzed out of the parking lot at a speed that made my eyeballs pop out of their sockets. He took the corner to sharp and my butt slammed against the side door and I felt something break underneath me. I felt something poking at my butt.

I hope this was a short car ride.

The car was caked with silence. I wanted to melt into a puddle and hide somewhere.

Emmett finally decided to break the silence. "Hey wanna hear a blonde joke?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and I smiled in response. "Sure."

"What did the blonde do when she he ard on the news that over 90% of accidents occur at the home?"

"I don't know. What?"

"She moved."

Emmett started laughing hysterically. His laugh was so contagious that I started laughing. I mean I guess the joke was clever.

Who am I kidding; he probably got it off a lame joke website.

Emmet and I continued to laugh until we hit another turn and I felt something poke into the skin of my thigh and tare.

OUCH that hurt!

My hands automatically went to my cut.

Shit, blood. My eye automatically widen as I realized who I was in the car with.

I tried to cover up my wound thinking it would prevent the smell of the blood from circulating throughout the car.

I finally looked at the vampires confined in the car and I saw jasper lunge at me and Emmett crash into him.

I felt my heart beating faster as I realized I could die at any moment.

I tried to think of some spell to cast that could save my life but my mind was blank.

Everything was happening to fast.

Then I saw a tree and the car came to a dead stop.

Everything went blurry and then black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I woke up in a panic.

Where was I?

I was in a room, I was still alive.

I quickly checked if all my limbs were still in place. They were all still there. Okay that's good but where was I?

The room was white and littered with equipment. Was I in a hospital?

I tried to get out of bed but I quickly felt my muscle ache as I tried to lift myself up. What had happened?

All I remember was Jasper and Emmett in the car with blood, oh my god.

Jasper he lost control.

I just watched him try to attack me. I didn't even try to defend myself. I'm lucky to be alive, thanks to Emmett. He stopped Jasper.

I can't believe I just waited for him to kill me. I didn't even try to do anything but watch him. I owe Emmett my life. I can't believe a vampire actually saved me.

I was so stupid. Clearly I wasn't meant for this job. I can't handle vampires and if I got attack I wouldn't do anything, I clearly proved that earlier. I shouldn't be doing this job. I just want to go home.

Started fiddling with my hair trying to decide how to get out of this mission and back to my old life. If I could just go back now I would promise to be a better person. I would pay more attention in my classes too.

But I quickly decided there was no way I could go back without completing my mission. I made a promise to Dumbledore and I don't break promises. I would complete this mission even if it killed me. I shivered at the thought of my short life coming to an end.

Wait I was playing with my hair, my long brown hair.

I looked my hands they were small.

I looked at my reflection on the heart monitor and it was my face.

CRAP, did they know my secret? Did they already figure out who I was?

I scrambled out of bed trying to get all the wires off my body.

I quickly found one of Charlotte's shirts on the chair and put it on. It fell to my knees. It made me look like a bag. I didn't care. My main priority was to get the hell out of here and make sure I wasn't discovered.

I ran out into the hall. I tried to look for an exit but I just ended up getting lost.

I need to get out of her and find some pollyjuice to drink or pack up my stuff and disappear.

I also needed to know what the Cullens knew. Did they know Charlotte was fake? Or were they still fooled by my disguise?

I just kept walking in circles until I slammed into a brick wall. I lost my balance and felt some grab onto me to prevent me from falling .

"Careful there."

I had just crashed into Edward Cullen.

"Umm, thanks." I tried to avoid eye contact, just in case he somehow recognized me.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked.

Crap-crap, try to act cool Swan, cool as an ice cube. I am so lame sometimes.

"No." I was trying to cut the conversation fast. I needed to get OUT of here.

"Really, I felt like we've met before."He said curiously.

All of sudden he stopped moving like he was listening to something intently.

I took this opportunity to make my escape.

I took the elevator until I made it to the lobby. I was actually going to get out of here undiscovered. Edward didn't recognize me which meant that the other Cullens didn't know of my true identity.

If I hadn't just almost been killed by a vampire I would have been ecstatic about the news.

I entered the lobby and was greeted by non hospital smelling air. Oh joy, who knew clean air could boost your happiness by a mile?

I strutted out towards the door when I hear someone calling for me.

"Miss!"

I turned around to see Edward Cullen running towards me.

Crap-crap, without hesitating I ran out of the hospital.

I kept running until I was out of the parking lot. I couldn't out run him so I did the only thing I knew how to do. I apparated.

A/N: The next two chapters should come fast. They are in Alice's POV.

Please review, I'll send you a sneak peak of the next chapter :)

and once again i want to say i'm sooo sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long.

and i also wanted to add that i help judge a monthly twilight writing challenge, you should all join the forum and do a challenge. its all good fun :) go on my profile for the link. go there are be square


	8. Chapter 7: Alice

Chapter 7

Alice's POV

_Flashes of eyes kept on circulating in my mind. Creamy brown with flickers of minerals mashed together to form a pair of eyes that haunted my thoughts for three weeks. Every single flash of light in my thoughts showed me glimpse of her. Her laughing, her loving him, visions of her dying. Nothing was clear, everything was muddy. Something was blocking me from finding her, finding Isabella Swan._

I quickly shook my head in attempt to empty out my thoughts into some metaphorical trashcan. But shaking my head just made me look crazy to my peer, so I gave up.

I redirected my attention to my teacher droning on about something. We had to write an essay? She made me giggle a lot. It was extremely apparent she didn't care about what we wrote, or how she looked for that matter. I looked her over again.

She was plain and boring. She wore nothing to flatter her and it just made me sad. She really could be happier if she just focused on finding things that flattered her. I would if I could donate some clothing to her anonymously.

I could even tell Esme about this and this could count toward me helping the community.

You see Esme thinks, since we are so privileged in a way, that we should help those around us. So the whole family has to do a certain amount of charity work or community service. Well, me helping Mrs. Lewis could contribute towards those hours and thus I would please Esme and I'd get a lot of pleasure out of it too.

I could see my plan already working. And Edward didn't think I was clever. I smiled to myself in self satisfaction.

The kid next to me stared at me in horror. I didn't need to know how to read minds to know what he was thinking. But I tried to be friendly and flash him a shy smile.

He tried to smile back but it came back as an awkward grimace.

Humans can be so strange.

I only had 20 minutes left to write my essay. I quickly began writing a recycle essay I had written before on the subject. This was a piece of cake, or a piece elk for that matter.

Just as I finish I jumped out my seat, the bell rang seconds after me. I skipped out the door to go greet my darling husband.

Jasper met me at the door way to the cafeteria. I instantly felt his love and affection for me. I felt my heart sore. The visions I had been plagued with were quickly out of my head. They were hidden from me at the moment. I just wanted to enjoy lunch with my Jasper.

We entered the cafeteria and went to our usual table. Rose and Edward were already sitting there. Rose was inspecting her nails as usual, it was like she expected them to disappear at any second. Edward was being his usual self and trying to find something interesting on the table.

Jasper and I sat down. I smiled down at my family. No matter how boring lunch was I enjoy being able to suffer the pains of immortality with my family.

I absentmindedly stroked Jasper's arm as Edward seem to finally find interest in life again and make eye contact with Jasper.

Hmm, I wonder what Jasper was thinking. I looked up at him, he seemed slightly worried. He kept looking at me and then back at Edward. That silly boy, he was always worried about me. He should know better by now that I could hold my own; if I couldn't fight I would always have my visions.

"Okay you guys tell me what's going on. Stop looking at me as if I started wearing Wal-Mart brand clothing." I shuddered. I would never wear Wal-Mart's clothing.

Edward and Jasper kept looking at each other; trying to get the other to talk. I was growing increasingly impatient.

"Edward breaks first, so talk."

Edward heaved a forged sigh, "We found some more magic."

Jasper automatically tensed at the word 'magic' and began scanning the crowds for anyone suspicious. I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me. I tried to silently re insure him that I would be okay.

I looked at Edward to continue.

"Where did you find it?" I asked.

"We found some at a woman's house. She lives right outside of Forks." He voice turned almost completely silent. He was breathing out the words at an inhuman pace. "Jasper and I followed it and it led to a dead end."

Magic in Forks, did they know we were here? Were we going to have to move again? I quickly skimmed my visions to see what would happen in the near future, but all I saw was her.

"Who was that?"

I quickly cleared my mind and just tried to focus on the future of my family. I saw us all at home, safe. I also saw our English teacher? How odd. I guess my visions were telling me something. We all should be nicer to Ms. Lewis. I was going to have to make sure Emmett didn't give her grief for scratching his car.

I was satisfied that we were safe and I went back to planning out the best way to style Ms. Lewis's hair.

"Alice, you know Magic can affect your visions. They could use it to lure you into a trap."

I glared at Edward. I didn't like it when people accused my visions of being inaccurate.

"I didn't mean to offend, I'm just telling you what Dumbledore told Carlisle."

Jasper snapped his eyes back at Edward. "Enough, we'll talk about this when we get home."

Edward went back to trying to find patterns in the table while Jasper was still tense from the conversation. Rose was still looking for flaws in her nails.

"Where's Emmett?" Rose seemed to deem her nails as acceptable and entered the conversation.

Where _was_ Emmett? I plugged into my little corner of my universe and saw him at home playing video games.

He sucks, he ditched after second period to go play GTA4 (Grand Theft Auto 4).

Edward rolled his eyes. He could never seem to appreciate the sheer joy of running someone over with a car and stealing their cash. Well we could do that in real life but then the game would be no fun anymore, plus we'd have to clean up the messes we made. I don't think Carlisle would approve to us doing that either.

"Come on we're going home."

I got up to leave. Jasper got up with me. He was attached to me like I would disappear at any second. But I welcome the causal touch.

"But you didn't tell me where Emmett was." Rose's one track mind was really frustrating at times. But what can you do with sisters? Can't live with them can't live without them. Plus my sister had good taste in shoes.

"He's at home."

Rose finally got up, followed by Edward. He seemed resistant to leaving this table. Were we going to have to keep it when we moved? It would never match the decor and if we did keep it, we would have to keep it in the garage.

I felt Edward glaring at the back of my head. His stare could set fire to my hair if I wasn't too careful.

_I was just kidding Edward. I just get bored._

"I just don't like that game, it's so vile. It's teaching people to be serial killers." Edward was such a prude sometimes.

I tried to get rid of all the nervous energy surrounding my family and focus on the best way to beat Emmett as his own game.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"DUDE TAKE HIS CAR. BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!"

"I'm trying, but he just won't die!!"

I repeatedly hit the X button trying to successfully killing the person but he just kept getting up. I was ready to punch a hole in the TV if he didn't die soon.

He finally died after another 1,000,000 clicks of the X button, but I got 200 bucks out of it. That's more than usual.

"The police are coming! Alice, get out of there!!! I swear if you get my guy arrested I will delete your account on my X-box"

"Jeez Emmett don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm stealing a car as we speak."

I continued to maneuver the car away from the police when Jasper and Edward came bursting in through the door.

"We need a family meeting." Edward called.

Emmett grunted and turned the X-box off as Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie gracefully scattered into the living room. Esme and Rose went and sat on the couch as Emmett and I stared at Jasper. We waited for him or Edward to say something.

Carlisle was the first to break the silence. "What have you found?"

Edward finally sat down and studied his family around him. Jasper began to pace and mutter words like attack, werewolves, and magic. It was all jumbled together and no one could understand what he was saying. Esme began to jump to conclusion and panic as Carlisle rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

I was bouncing up and down waiting impatiently for Jasper to tell us what he and Edward had found in the depths of the forest.

I tried my best to be patient but it was never one of my strong suites.

I settle for counting to ten backwards so that I would be able to wait ten seconds before jasper would begin to talk

10… 9…8…7….6….5….4…3…2…1!!!!

"Edward and I went out hunting around the forest when we smelled some magic down wind. We followed it until we found the source. A Quileute tribe member has been killed."

My eye widen involuntarily, it wasn't very often that I heard news that shocked me

.

We were all sitting abnormally still as we waited for Jasper to continue to talk.

"We met with the leader, Sam. We have agreed that this issue has to be dealt with as soon as possible. So we are to have a scheduled meeting with the wolves in two days to discuss our plan of action. After we talked with Sam we followed the trail to the new teacher's house."

Carlisle voiced his curiosity, "Does that mean she's a witch?"

"Haha, I doubt it. I mean if I could do magic I think I'd make myself look better if I were her." Even in times of uncertainty Emmett always seemed to find the humor in things.

Carlisle seemed to be deep in thought about something and Edward seemed to be frowning at this. Well Dumbledore did tell me he would send someone to look over us for Alice's protection. He said the Dark Lord was planning something involving her. He didn't go in to detail but he sounded extremely stressed at the time of our conversation. But he also did mention that he wouldn't be surprised if the dark lord did send over spies to watch us."

"How do we even know if we can trust him? I won't risk Alice at any cost Carlisle, even if you think Dumbledore is going to protect us. How do you we know he doesn't want to use Alice's ability? I mean he sent over someone who kills another person for no good reason. That's a sign that we shouldn't trust him."

"Yes, Jasper, you are correct, we can't know that for sure. But you also must remember that Dumbledore isn't sure whose side we are on either. So he may have left out a few details in order to protect his plan of action."

I really wish I had my vision now, especially at a time like this. I hated to see the family so conflicted.

"I think we should trust him. Maybe the person that killed the boy wasn't on his side. He did say that that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could be sending over spies too." I admired Esme's compassion and willingness to trust in people. I agreed with Esme. I think we should trust Dumbledore. I didn't need my visions to tell me he was a good man. I also had my gut which was just as good as my visions.

"So this new teacher at our school, could be spy for him?" I finally piped in. the conversation was going to fast in a panicked way. We were going to make mistakes on judgment if we rushed this family meeting.

"Well we still haven't ruled out the fact this could be one of Dumbledore's men." I got up and gave Jasper a hug. He needed to stop being so paranoid. He instantly relaxed as held myself against him.

"I don't think he would send a killer to us. I like Dumbledore. You even think he's a good man, you even said that yourself. Don't let times of trouble cloud your judgment."

Jasper looked down at me and gave me a weak smile. "But Alice you don't know that for sure."

I buried my head in his chest, "I don't need a vision to know this."

I felt his resolve weaken, "Okay so if this is a spy of the Dark Lord then what should we do?"

"Well what are we waiting around here for; let's go kick some spy ass. Show me this woman's house. We're going to go raid her house and show her that she can't mess with us. Let's show her who's the boss."

Emmett was getting pumped up for a battle. I don't think he knew what a wizard was capable of.

"Okay, but we'll have to be careful."

Edward and Emmett bid the family good bye and waited for Jasper to join them on their expedition to the woman's house.

Jasper tried to detach himself from me, but I refused to let go. "I'm coming with you."

"No you're not Alice. Please darling, let go."

"No."

Jasper knew that when I made my mind up there was no changing it.

"Okay you can come, but on one condition. If I tell you to run, you run. No question or hesitations, you run."

I looked into Jasper's eyes ready to make an argument out of this but I couldn't. He stared at me with such passion and love that I understood that he was just trying to protect me.

I nodded and we said a quick good bye to the family as we ran out the door towards Ms. Lewis's house. Emmett and Edward flanked us as we glided through the forest.

We came to a halt outside of the forest. What we saw before us made our think twice if Ms. Lewis was really a witch or not.

He house was covered in flames and we saw her nearby watching her place of comfort burn down to a pile of ash.

"If she was a witch wouldn't she be able to stop a fire like this? I'm stilling thinking she's not a witch."

Edward growled, "Shut up Emmett." He clearly was frustrated by this enigma that was our teacher.

"I'm not sure anymore either." I really wasn't. I rarely had to guess about thin gs, and when I do I was usually correct. But this time I really had no idea if she was a witch or not. Maybe magic did weaken how correct I was about the future.

Jasper finally broke the silence. "Maybe, just maybe whoever killed the boy is also after her; she might be next on their hit list."

I really had no idea anymore. All I knew was that there was a storm cloud approaching, and I didn't know how to stop it yet.

**A/N: thank you for all the lovely reviews, they made my day :)**

**If there are any questions or confusion, voice them to me so i can answer them.....**

**Go join the writing contest i'm judging... link is on my profile!!!! extra credit if you enter the contest!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8: More Alice

Chapter 8

A/N: Several things have to be addressed. Please read very important.

**Important Author's Note : Taking a break, because school started.**

Alice's Point of View

We continued to watch the house burn down until there was nothing left but dust and the smell of charcoal. After we were satisfied that nothing else was going to happen, we went back home to report back to the family.

We made our way back quickly, each one of us deep in thought as to what was really happening. We all had different ideas and predictions, but which one was the truth?

We entered the house and no one had really moved from the position we had left them in. Esme and Rosalie were still sitting on the couch as Carlisle paced back and forth.

Their heads snapped in our direction as we entered the house.

"Well, what did you find?" Carlisle had stopped pacing and had settled for bombarding Jasper with questions about our finding.

"When we got there the house was on fire. Someone set it on fire, no doubt they used magic." Jasper answered.

"Really now, did you see Mrs. Lewis there?"

"Yes she looked really upset to see her house burn to a crisp."

I needed to think about this. I went and sat on the couch cross-legged. I closed my eyes and mimicked a Zen like pose. This helped me to focus and set my mind at rest. I slowly began to spread my mind out in hopes of finding some vision of some type that would help us, but I couldn't find anything. All I saw was Isabella's face.

"Who is that?" Edward asked.

Stupid Edward, he's so stupid.

"I have a right to know who you keep seeing visions of me kissing."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He could be so stubborn at times.

No one had seemed to see or care about the exchange we had just had. They all seemed to be paying attention to Jasper and Carlisle's exchange. I was sure that Esme, being the mother figure she was, would want to know about this girl I spoke of.

"Carlisle I need you to tell me everything about this exchange you had with Dumbledore."

All eyes were on Carlisle.

"I met him at the hospital about a month ago. I was looking at some paperwork when the door just magically shut. I thought it was just my imagination so I just went back to working, but then I heard someone announcing that Albus Dumbledore was requesting a visit. I looked up to see who was talking and no one was there. But then I noticed the painting on my wall was missing. It had been replaced with another painting. It was a picture of a man. I got up to look at it, when it began to talk to me. At this point I thought I had gone crazy. He repeated that Albus Dumbledore requested a visit and that it was urgent.

I decided to humor the painting and said yes. A few seconds later a tall old man appeared before me. I thought I had gone mad.

He quickly introduced himself as Professor Albus Dumbledore, head master of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

He was very polite and told me about the magical world that carefully lived in hiding just like we did. He told me about all the magical news I had apparently missed on. He told me that the dark lord was indeed back, despite what the prophet said.

"This was all very hard to take in, I had heard of magic and wizards but to be confronted by it was another thing all together. He continued to tell me ways to keep our family safe and then went on to talk about Alice.

"He told me that he had heard about Alice from the Volturi, that there was rumor to be a vampire to predict the future. He also mentioned that the Dark Lord had possibly infiltrated the Volturi an d already abstracted this information from them.

"I was surprised that he was making such a big deal out this since there were fortune tellers who were wizards and Alice was just a vampire. He proceeded to tell me that the dark lord wouldn't care if she was a vampire, he would still want her as a prize possession. He could use her for something. He didn't go into detail but he said it could greatly affect the results of the war if the dark lord ever got a hold of Alice.

"He refused to tell me in detail what would happen but he told me not to worry. He would send someone over here to protect us. He said protecting us was a high priority to him, then he told me he had important matters to attend to and bid me a good day."

It still felt weird that I was in real danger. Why did everyone want me? I just wanted to spend eternity with Jasper. Sometimes my power was just as much of a gift as a burden.

"Do you think we can really trust him though, we don't even know him." I asked.

"Actually I did some research on him earlier, while you were gone. He's well known among the wizarding community. He is apparently the only person You-Know-Who is afraid of. If anyone can protect us from the grasp of evil it's him."

I wonder if Wizards wear different clothing then we do?

"Really? Well what if he wants to use Alice to his advantage?" Jasper worriedly asked.

There was a silence that crawled among us. We all feared for my safety. This made me sick. I was ready to remove myself from this place if it helped keep my family safe. I would do anything to protect my family from evil, even if it was to allow Dumbledore to use me for the war that loomed over our heads.

If that was the best course of action I would do it in a heartbeat, if only I could see our path or any path for that matter.

"No Alice, we are a family you are not leaving." Damn Edward and his mind reading abilities.

The whole family turned too looked at me, daring to me to even try to leave.

"You aren't going anywhere little sister, we'll kick whoever's ass that comes near you."

The whole family nodded in agreement to Emmett's comment.

"I don't think he would do that." Carlisle continued with the main conversation. "He would have said something about using Alice. He just said he would send someone over to watch over us. I think if he was to use her he would have insisted on taking her at that second."

"But he could be leading us into a false sense of security."

Jasper was always ready to look for the bad in people; he was always on the defensive trying to make sure nothing hurt me. I'm glad he was mine to keep, even if he did jump to the wrong conclusion at times.

"I have faith in him." I felt it in my gut; Dumbledore wouldn't do anything to hurt me, even if I had never met him. But the way Carlisle spoke of him showed the level of respect Carlisle had for him. This showed me that lying was beneath Dumbledore, if Carlisle respected him so greatly. "Besides what else can we do besides hope he's here to help, it's not like we can fight off the dark lord without help. No matter what Emmett thinks, we're going to need help and that means trusting someone.

"We have something to worry about, Mrs. Lewis. Is she a witch, just a normal person, or what Jasper said earlier, the next target?"

"Edward's right, we have to deal with that. Should we watch her closely and see if she shows any sign of magic? What are you doing Emmett?"

We all turned to look at Emmett; he had dragged a whiteboard into the living room. There were four columns drawn on the board; witch, not witch, if witch good and if witch bad.

There was a tally in witch and two in not witch. There was one tally in if witch bad?

"You see since we are so unsure we are going to keep track of the tallies and the tallies will decide for us if she is a witch and if she's good or bad.

This was surprising not a bad idea.

"Explain the tallies." Carlisle was intrigued too, maybe Emmett wasn't on a bad train of thought.

Emmett got all excited like child getting candy. "See the two tallies in not witch is for the fact she's ugly!"

"Emmett, how rude, that doesn't count."

"You didn't let me finish mother… the other one is for letting her house burn down. I figure if she could do magic she would have done something about her appearance and stop her house from burning down."

"Emmett take that tally down, you shouldn't judge people based on their looks, I thought I taught you better than this."

Emmett puffed out his bottom lip as he went to erase one of the tallies

8 0No wait, don't erase it, he does have a point."

We all stared at Jasper if he had just started eating human food.

"I mean I don't care about her looks, but Emmett does have a valid point. She doesn't look like a witch."

Esme narrowed her eyes at Jasper. I wouldn't put it past her to ground him and Emmett. "Do you even know what a Witch would look like?"

"Erh… not like Mrs. Lewis. Sorry mom, it's that…" Esme's death stare softened at the word mom. He saw that he had won the battle with Esme and told Emmett to continue.

"The tally for witch is for the fact that we followed the magic trail to her house. The tally for bad witch is that she killed the person."

We all took in what Emmett had to say. Part of me wanted to say how stupid this was and another part of me wanted to say how smart this was. I just settled for being quiet.

"So it's been decided we are just going to watch over her and see if she reveals herself?" Jasper looked at every family member to see if they were serious about this plan.

We all looked back at him without a chuckle or snicker. We couldn't do anything else. So all we can do was wait for something to happen. In time she would reveal who she really was and we would be ready.

"Poor girl, she has nowhere to live."

Esme was way too kindhearted at times. But then I saw us inviting her to stay with us, how odd. But I went along with it. "Well, we are about to give her a home! We're going to invite her to stay with us!"

I giggled and started planning which room she would stay in. maybe it would be easier to help her out with her clothing if she lived in the same house as us.

"But if she's a witch why would we want her to live with us?" Wow Rosalie actually contributed to the conversation. Edward chuckled at my thought. I smiled. She might have good clothing taste but she wasn't the kindest person.

"Well if she isn't a witch then we are just being nice. If she is a witch and she's evil it's always good to keep your friends close but your enemies closer." I rolled my eyes at Jasper's choice of words, how cliché. "Besides, this way we can observe her accurately and come to a conclusion faster. I doubt she has any idea that we're on to her."

So it was planned. Esme would find Mrs. Smith tomorrow and offer her a place at our home, and from there we would determine who she really was.

Sounds like there was going to be a long days of shopping ahead of us.

I'm so excited.

**Please review, I've had a horrible day so far. **


	10. Chapter 9: Panic, Vampire Style

I'm back!

This is a super long chapter, to make up for my absence. It's twice the size of my usual chapters.

Issues will be addressed at the end.

I'm super nervous that you guys won't like this…

**chapter nine**

**Alice Point of View**

_I saw her. She was going to be at Port Angeles. I didn't know what she was doing there. But I had to find her. I didn't know what I was going to say to her when I found her. I just had to see her through my own eyes. I needed to warn her, but I didn't know how. All I knew was I had to save the love of Edward's life. I knew I would never forgive myself if I let her get hurt._

"Alice!" A sharp voice broke my thoughts. My dazed eyes looked over at Edward and Esme. Edward looked absolutely livid, maybe that's why he had said my name so sharply.

"How did it go," I asked.

"She accepted our invitation to stay with us." I had seen that, but I wasn't going to interrupt Esme. "Poor girl, she was sleeping under her desk when we came in. I'm glad she's coming to stay with us. I can finally cook for someone, oh that reminds me!"

I saw Esme going to the Market, I smiled to myself. Such small things could make my mother happy.

"This is a horrible idea! When we came to her office I smelled magic right on her door! She is clearly a witch or in grave danger." I tried my best not to stick my tongue out at Edward. Edward was so paranoid that it got the best of him at times.

I guess it unsettled him that he couldn't read her mind.

"I'm sure I can read her mind, I just don't feel a need too. Sure…. Whatever you say Edward.

He stalked off towards the car. "Are you coming to school or what?"

I thought back to my vision. I knew she would come to Port Angeles today but I didn't know when. I decided it was best not to risk it and just go there for the day. Nothing interesting at school would happen today. Besides, I could always shop for Mrs. Lewis while I was there. I would be waiting and productive.

Edward looked at me, oh crap!

I began to list the things I needed to buy Mrs. Lewis.

"What are you hiding from me?"

Edward's pointed glances showed me that I hadn't been careful about my thoughts. I continued to ignore him and began to sing Britney Spears songs in my head, just to annoy him.

"Hey I heard that!"

I mean, I love Britney Spears!

I giggled to myself. I was so excited to go out today. I could skip all the way there.

I went upstairs to grab my keys and kissed Jasper good-bye.

I bounced down the stairs where I was assaulted my Edward again. Oh my god, what did he still want?

One of his eyebrows rose up involuntarily, No not about your little secret. But don't think I've forgotten about that. Are you sure Jasper will be fine driving Mrs. Lewis home?"

I searched my visions for any future problems. My visions were slightly blurred around the edged when I looked into the afternoon. But I was 75 percent sure Jasper would be fine. I trusted him to have control over the situation.

Edward gave me a quick nod and left for school. It was as if we had never had the conversation. Edward and I alone understood Jasper's struggle and did not like to discuss it in fear that it would discourage him to work hard at his control. We did not like to demean Jasper for his lack of control. It was something he was not use to practicing.

I was about to get in my car when I had a vision.

I saw Esme coming with me. Yeah! The more the merrier. I could even tell her about my community service for Mrs. Lewis. She would be in a good mood because of it and buy more supplies so that she could remodel the old building a few miles away from our house.

I loved to see my mother happy. I couldn't remember my own mother so Esme was the per fect replacement. Actually I didn't consider her a replacement. She was my mother in my heart, regardless of blood.

I decided to wait patient for her to come back.

A minute passed, I was already bored.

I wonder what I could do with my time. I saw an image in my head.

I dashed to my room and grabbed my sketch book. I began to sketch a design that sparked in my head. I didn't want to lose the moment of inspiration, for I didn't know when it would come back. I peacefully sketch my ideas and hopes on the paper. The house was at peace with me, all that could be heard was the pencil sketching gently on the page.

I loved to draw, it allowed me a moment of peace, when I was drawing the world was silent around me. There were no complications of visions. It was just me and my pencil. There was no present or future. I was not plagued with what could happen, just what was. It calmed my constantly spinning mind.

I watched the thin legged model come to life. Her clothing soon weaved around her.

I threw my pencil aside and grabbed my paints. I added color and light to her. I didn't know what her name was but she felt close to me.

Time ticked on as I continued to breathe my soul into her.

I finally finished my piece. She was flawless. Her clothing was some of my best ideas so far. But she wasn't my usual models. She was more innocent and understated.

I looked at her. I let my eyes lick up the page. I hadn't just drawn a faceless model. I knew this girl. I continued to search for hints of who it was.

My gaze landed on her eyes, chocolate brown. I had drawn _her_. I threw my sketchbook aside and groaned. Maybe my sketches couldn't block out all my visions.

Who was she?

As I continued to frustrate myself I heard Esme come home. Her steps tapped into the silent house. I rushed down the stairs to help her with the groceries.

I bounced into the kitchen scaring her. "Alice what are you still doing here? You're supposed to be at school."

I started to grab food and shove it in the cabinets. We quickly shelved everything.

"I need to go to Port Angeles, I'll explain in the car."

"Whatever you say dear, besides I need some more supplies for the house I'm remodeling. Just let me grab my purse."

I went to my car and she was with me in flash. I tore out of the drive way. I listened to the quiet purr of my Porsche accelerate on the dirt path.

"So tell me dear, why are we going to Port Angeles on a school day? Is there some special sale you can't miss?" she laughed as she gently teased me.

I giggled along with her. She was my mother; she was allowed to tease me from time to time. Even though Edward was going to kill me for telling Esme what I knew about the girl, I didn't care. Esme would be so happy to hear what I had to tell her. Besides she was bound to find out soon or later. I just had to make sure she knew to block Edward out until the time was right for him to know about her. I enjoyed a good mother daughter bonding time, since I didn't remember it from my human life.

I finally saw the city looming into my view. I smiled to myself. We were finally here, now if we were lucky I would get a vision showing me where she was.

I speed through the streets and quickly found a parking spot. We could go get Esme's supplies first. We got out of the car and began to make our way around the city.

People kept their distance from us but I could feel their lingering gazes on my skin as they were mesmerized by our beauty. Sometimes I wish I wasn't beautiful, I didn't liked being stared at. I liked people and wanted to get to know them. Maybe even make a friend. But it was impossible to get to know someone where they were too scared to speak and if they did they only said things to impress you. And I am not easily impressed. What pleases humans does not please the immortal. Materialistic items soon lose their appeal and that's what humans only seem to care about. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my Porsche, but it can't talk or20make conversation with it.

Hmm, I miss Jasper. I wonder what he's doing, I wondered.

I dove into my mind and felt it begin to spin images of him sitting in class. He wanted to bite this girl's neck. But I saw that he would resist. That's my Jasper. I'm so proud of him. I love him so much.

As I continued to gaze at my soul mate I saw images her at the corner of my mind. She was still coming today, but now the image was distorted. Something was going to change the timing and reason she came here.

That's interesting, I wonder what had changed.

I went back to focusing on Esme. She was lost in her own world of tools and paint. When she was getting supplies she always had the eyes of child. I danced over and decided I wanted to paint my room a different color.

I saw flashes of a sea foam green, that's interesting. I should paint my room that color. I hope Jasper would like the color. The sea foam green where the exact color of his human eyes. I jumped up in excitement, why hadn0t I done this earlier?

After we had purchased all our items we went clothing shopping. Now that was my turf and Esme knew this. She settled for sketching as I went into shopping heaven. You can never have enough clothing, you'll need it.

I continued to shop when I felt a vision invade my mine. NO! I dropped all the clothing I had in hands. I let the vision thoroughly flood through my mind as I soaked in the details.

I saw two paths, they were intertwined. I didn't know what to make of it.

Then I saw the course of action I had to take. Without even a second thought I picked up my phone and dialed Emmett's number.

_Hello._

"Emmett, you have to listen to me!"

_Listen I can't talk Alice, Jasper almost ate our English teacher. I'm just going to drive Mrs. Lewis home and have Carlisle look at her._

"NO you can't do that. The people across the street saw the accident and will wonder why you didn't take her to the hospital, and we don't want them to start questioning things. Take her to the hospital. I don't think she even saw what really happened. Plus you can't just take her to Carlisle or else she will wonder why we didn't just take her to the hospital. Besides, Carlisle is already there on shift, so hurry up and drive there."

_"Okay, I'll take her to the hospital, but how will the people across the street know if I'm taking her to the hospital or not."_

I rolled my eyes.

"Because the hospital is in the opposite way of our house, if you drive her to our house they will know you didn't take her to the hospital. Esme and I are coming back right now, don't do anything stupid.

_Yes pixie._

I heard the click of the phone and I turned to Esme to signal her that we had to go home.

"Alice! What happened?"

We began to speed walk out of the store while I quickly whispered the details to her. "On the way over with Mrs. Lewis, Jasper lost control and tried to bite her." Her eyes widened at me. "Jasper was driving and crashed the car into a tree. He didn't bite her but she is injured. Emmett is taking her to the hospital."

We walked briskly to the car; we didn't want to attract attention. As I reached the car, I had a vision. I saw her coming here still.

CRAP

.

I saw her coming here in about one hour. Could I make it back in time?

I didn't know but I had to get back to my family.

We dove into the car and drove off at a speed that could have caused you whip lash.

I felt conflicted. Maybe I could have Esme drive back and I could stay back and wait for her. If I left now, I would miss her. And I didn't know when I would have another chance to meet her before it was too late.

But Jasper needed me. He probably was feeling horrible about his slip up. I needed to be there to make sure he was okay.

It was decided, I would just have to hope there would be a next time. Jasper came first.

-

-

For vampires time is always endless. We always have time that is our only constant. But in these rare moments when you are racing home to comfort your family, you realize that maybe we don't have unlimited time. Maybe every minute really is supposed to be appreciated. Maybe immortality was really a gift given to the few?

I tried not to focus on my negative thoughts; negative thoughts weren't good for the mind.

I just tried to focus on getting home to Jasper. I imagined what he smelled like. He would probably smell like the forest since he went hunting to cure his thirst.

I finally saw the exit sign saying 'Forks'. I cut over two lanes and sped off the highway, whirling around the twists and turns of the road until we saw the hospital. I pulled the car to the curb and jumped out, racing to find our family.

I saw that they were all in Carlisle's office.

For some reason I felt that Isabella was close yet I didn't know why.

Esme and I barged into Carlisle's office and we were met by a wave of anxiety

.

I quickly rushed over to Jasper. I jump up into his waiting arms and sniffed the air around him. What was he still doing here? Was he under control? I gazed into his future and saw him not harming anyone. I felt instantly better and allowed myself to relax into his arms.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Rosalie's shilling voice announced making me want to plug my ears.

Great, we were fighting. I hate when we fight.

"Stop this argument. Regardless of what should have happened, we have to figure out what to do now. We can't change the past we can only alter the present. Now please excuse me, I have to check and see how Mrs. Lewis is doing. She sustained a mild concussion."

Rosalie was fuming and Emmett was mildly amused. I decided that I really didn't want to be in the path of an angry Rose and followed Carlisle out of the room with Esme.

Before I left I made sure that Jasper would be okay by himself. He nodded his head at me when our eyes met. He wanted me to go help. I love him so much.

We floated towards her room, room 387.

As we neared her room I noticed her door was wide open. That's odd. Carlisle also found this peculiar. We carefully entered the room not wanting to disturb her but when we entered her room we saw that her bed was empty.

Where had she gone?

Why didn't I see this?

Is she okay?

And how much did she see?

All these questions rushed through my mind and none of them were being answered. I sniffed the air, she had been in this room. But her scent was maybe an hour old. But what bothered me more was there was another scent laced with Mrs. Lewis's scent. And this scent brought on a wave of images in my head. I didn't know, but it felt like the distant taste of memory. I just wish I could remember whose scent this was.

This did not add up.

This was so frustrating! I wanted to punch something! I mean how could I have not seen this? What use were my visions if I didn't even see things that directly affected my family? I mean I didn't really know how they work but still. They could be a little more helpful right now and help me find out where Mrs. Lewis is! This could go badly in so many ways. She could of gone to the police and told them we were vampires, wait no she doesn't know we are vampires. She could have gone crazy and killed herself, wait why would she do that? I am so lost without my visions. I'm starting to freak out and be over dramatic.

Oh. My. God. I'm slowly turning into Edward! Oh no, oh no, oh no, this can't be happening. I can't let this happen. I'm Alice. I am calm and always sure of things. I'm not Edward, the man who will proba bly die a virgin. I'm bubbly and like to shop. I don't mop in my room like some silly preteen.

I did some deep breathing exercises. Okay, I'm Alice Hale Cullen. That's it. I'm me.

Now that my mini freak out was done I could get back to looking for our teacher. As I finally calmed myself down I saw Edward himself come strolling through the door. He looked calm but as soon as he entered the room his face broke out into confusion. He must have read our minds. But he did something strange. He ran out of the room. What is going on? Is everyone off today?

Carlisle and Esme were thrown off by his actions too.

Maybe it was the lack of a mate? Maybe it had finally gone to his head. I really want to find Isabella now and get him to realize that love could be an amazing thing. I just wish I could find her.

No focus Alice, you have to find out where your English teacher went. It would be super awkward if you lost your English teacher. Plus Emmett would never let me live it down. I'd never hear the end of it.

Something weird just happened in my head. I saw a vision of her here, but then in Porte Angles. It was like for a brief moment in time she was in two places at once making my visions stretch. I was so confused. How was she here then there all of a sudden?

So many questions with no answer, after my little vision freak out Edward came rushing into the room. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"I saw her!" Who? Mrs. Lewis? "I saw the girl in your visions. I saw her. This other scent in the room is hers."

HE SAW ISABELLA!! Or should I say Bella, I just found out that's what she likes to be called.

But still.

HE SAW THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE AND MY FUTURE BEST FRIEND.

I felt myself begin to bounce rapidly up and down. I can't believe this. I'm so happy, so happy. I can't believe it. Yes. I already had our shopping trips mapped out. I knew her size but I wanted her to come with me and bond. I've never had a best friend before!

"Wow, Alice, calm down there. You're going to bounce right through the floor," stupid Edward, always ruining my buzz.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Sorry Edward, sometimes I can't control the rate at which I bounce at."

"Children, children, lets settle down now. Now Alice and Edward tell me what you are talking about." Carlisle said looking confused.

"You saw her." Esme's eyes glowed as she approached Edward with a hug. Her little boy was growing up. She was happy to finally see him end up with someone to love.

"YOU TOLD HER?" Edward snapped at me. Esme recoiled, hurt shown in her face. Edward instantly regretted his words and ran to hug Esme. "I'm sorry mom, it's just Alice's visions are subjective. I don't want you getting your hopes up for nothing. These are dangerous times."

"I just want you to be happy, son," and Edward was forgiven.

Carlisle finally interrupted us, "Can someone tell me what is going on? We have a missing woman to worry about."

I couldn't help but giggle. Carlisle looked so confused. Wait until he finds out Edward is finally going to get a girl. He'll be so surprised!

"HEY," Stupid Mr. I can read thoughts and will give you no privacy.

"Oh shush Edward, you know it's true!" He totally knows it's true.

Carlisle looked like he was fast losing patients. Oh right! T ell him the story; Edward, tell him the story.

Edward rolled his eyes at me and began, "I was walking back to check on Mrs. Lewis when I ran into this girl. She was the girl Alice had had visions about. I was shocked to finally see her in real life, but I needed to come and check on you guys so I passed her. When I got to the room I realized her scent had been all over this room, so I figured she knew where Mrs. Lewis was or what she was. I ran back to find her. I chased her through the lobby then she just disappeared."

"Disappeared? In the three hundred years I've lived, I've never heard of this." Carlisle stated.

"Yes, just poof. Disappeared."

How weird, maybe this is connected to my vision? Edward glanced at me. I showed him the vision I had just had. I know it's weird.

"It is weird."

"Okay, you and the rest of the family have to focus on figuring out where Mrs. Charlotte went. I will go research people disappearing."

Okay, now the not so fun part, trying to find Mrs. Lewis. Edward rolled his eye s, he was probably mad Carlisle was taking this whole girl thing so far. But it was serious. In all the one hundred years he's live he has only found one girl attractive? Talk about tough standards to meet. This is important. If she dies, we might have to deal with grumpy unloved pants for another hundred years.

Edward rolled his eyes at me. It is me or is he doing that a lot lately?

Wait I should focus. Finding Mrs. Lewis is very important. She could have seen something or be traumatized.

Emmett and Rosalie finally made an appearance. Did Rosalie's hair look slightly messy? Oh my god! No. We suppose to be freaking out about Jasper attacking someone, not messing around. My sister is so insensitive.

"What's going on?" Rosalie's voice made me angry. Even her taste in shoes couldn't mask how selfish she was in this situation. Plus their lustful emotions probably weren't helping Jasper at all. I would be with Jasper right if I weren't dealing with Mrs. Lewis. I know he would want this all sorted out instead of just sitting in Carlisle's office.

"Okay let's split up. Rosalie and Emmett you go check the west wing and Alice and Edward check the East. Esme will you go home and prepare our home for what might happen and I will go research about the disappearance." Carlisle nodded, signaling for all of us to go do our assigned mission.

I hope jasper was okay. Should he really be held up in Carlisle's office near blood and people?

I tried glancing into his future. He was helping Carlisle research. There was my man. He was already bouncing back and ready to help. He was perfect; I couldn't have found a better man to spend the rest of eternity with.

"Alice, focus." Right, we had to find Mrs. Lewis. Where could she be?

Edward and I began to look through every door and asked nurses if they had seen an overweight middle aged woman running around. No luck so far. Maybe she had left the hospital?

But I wasn't giving up. A vision as to her whereabouts would have been helpful right now, but I refused to be pessimistic.

We continued to search when we ran into Esme looking completely hysterical.

"Who was in the house?" Edward didn't bother to be polite; he was upset to see his mother frantic. But I still wanted to know what was going on. It's not fair that he's a mind reader!

"Alice, be quiet. Someone was in the house and she saw an explosion near the fire place and flying people?"

Wait why didn't I see this? And Esme saw an explosion near the fire place? Wait, what's this about flying people? I don't understand.

"Wait, Esme, what do you mean an explosion?"

"Alice be quiet, let's just take her to Carlisle, he'll know what to do."

He held Esme's hand as we made our way back to Carlisle's office.

We knocked on his door when we got there; we heard the squeak of his chair as he got up. When he cracked open the door he automatically took in Esme's appearance and embraced her in a tight hug. Edward nodded and dragged me back to the spot we were previous looking.

What the hell Edward? I want to know what happened!!!!

"You know for a psychic you ask an awful lot of questions. And Carlisle is taking take of Esme, we have to keep looking."

But I want to know what's going on! This is so not fair. I stuck my tongue out at Edward. He is such a know it all.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle back?"

I shook my head furiously at him and refused to look at him the whole time we were looking for Mrs. Lewis.

-

-

-

We spent hours looking for her. We checked every room to every coat closet. And the others weren't having any better luck finding her. Where could she have gone? Could she have left the hospital?

After what felt like hours, Edward and I made our way back towards Carlisle's office. I could tell Edward was in no talking mood so I kept to myself. I was just hoping that everything would work out. Mrs. Lewis, I could feel, was an important puzzle piece that we needed in order to understand the wizard world. But where had she gone? I felt like slamming my head into a brick wall. Well I know that wouldn't do much but the sheer act of doing it might make me feel better.

As we passed the rooms towards Carlisle's office I noticed that there was sound coming out of Mrs. Lewis's hospital room. My head automatically snapped to the side to pear into Mrs. Lewis's room to see her talking to a nurse.

What is going on?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

**A/n : I hope you liked it! =) *nervously shuffles her feet around***

**Okay I am back. But still mega busy. SO updates will be slow. I apologize.**

**I am also going to be using some creative license when it comes to some of this magic things, just to warn you. I always feel like there are loop holes when it comes to magic. **

**And also I went back and read my old chapters. I just want you to know my Bella is OOC. Okay? I find that the Bella I have created is more interesting to write about. But do you find her entertaining or just stupid? And the whole 'she doesn't like vampires thing', well wouldn't you naturally be scared of something that eats you?**

**And review or PM if you are confused or see a horrible mistake. I'll gladly fix it.**

**Next chapter, back to Bella's POV. It will mainly be bella's POV for a while then switch back.**

**Be my Beta? pleasee**


End file.
